


Eternity

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Forever and Eternity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the "Forever and Eternity" Verse, set into three smaller parts within this one. Dean and Castiel grow ever closer, and Dean starts to remember some of his other life. Raphael attempts to make his mark upon Dean, and Castiel steps in to stop him, with the help of a few friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -brief attempted non/con between Raphael/Dean  
> -Raphael is a bad guy still  
> -I do not own Supernatural  
> -Eternity is set into three parts

Dean juggled the groceries for himself and Cass, thinking that this was probably not a good idea. He knew, almost instinctively, that he was going to wind up dropping them-and then a pair of hands came out and rescued them.

“Thanks,” Dean said, turning and was unsurprised to see Sam there. Sam was his best friend, right alongside Jo, and the three of them often hung out together. Jo was currently dating Sam, and Sam couldn’t be happier about it. 

“No problem, figured you could use a hand. Your arm still bothering you?” Sam asked, and Dean knew that he was referring to the fact that his arm had been almost broken due to a crazy person named Raphael holding him hostage, kind of, back at their work. Castiel had wound up saving him, and the two of them had been going steady since the trip to the hospital where his arm got bandaged up.

“Some,” Dean admitted, sighing. He opened the door, and found classical music playing. He wasn’t a fan of it, but it was okay. Castiel loved it, apparently, and Dean wasn’t going to argue with his music choices-even if it was something that put him to sleep more often than not. Sam smirked. 

“Shut it,” Dean muttered. 

“Jerk,” Sam started their usual bantering. 

“Bitch,” Dean shot back, and there was a sound of low laughter coming from the kitchen. The two of them turned to see Castiel staring at them with a sparkling look in both his eyes. “Hey,” Dean greeted. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said, amused. He then paused, as though sensing something. “You were carrying things that you should not have been carrying.” He said in his slightly ‘accusing’ tone. Dean flushed, and Sam laughed. 

“He was carrying groceries. I rescued them-er…him…” Sam said, frowning slightly as he tried to think of which had been in more danger-the groceries or Dean.

“Thank you, Sam Wesson.” Castiel said. 

“You know you could just call me Sam like everyone else does,” Sam pointed out, leaning against Dean’s beat-up couch that seemed cleaner than usual.   
“Or Sammy, he likes that too.” Dean couldn’t help teasing, and Sam shot him a look. 

“Jerk,” Sam said.

“Bitch,” Dean responded with a grin.

“Boys, play nicely. After all, Castiel doesn’t understand your ‘terminology’ for one another,” Jo Singer said, bouncing cheerfully into the room and carrying some drink that Ellen had given her to share with her friends. Champange, the good kind, Dean noted and his eyes lit up with glee. 

“I understand better than you think, Ms…Singer,” Castiel said, and though the others missed the pause, Dean still heard it. His mind flashed back to when Raphael had first spoken to him. 

“Winchester,” Raphael said in a bored tone, looking disinterestedly in him as he continued staring at Castiel. “I will take you as my slave, and have you serve me for eternity.”

“Dean, you okay?” Sam’s voice made him jerk back to the present, and he blinked realizing that the three were staring at him in concern.

“Fine. I was thinking of…Raphael.” He said, shifting slightly. “You know, he called me ‘Winchester’ when he first saw me.” 

Castiel paused, frowning.

“Winchester is a type of weapon, is it not?” He asked, sounding confused. Dean nodded. 

“It’s the same type of weapon that Bobby was carrying when he came to help me,” Dean explained. 

“Does anyone else find that an odd coincidence?” Jo asked, sounding as though she too were confused by the whole ordeal.

“I am sure that Raphael meant nothing by calling you ‘Winchester’,” Castiel said finally. “He has called me many names, after all. Perhaps to him, ‘Winchester’ is a term of insult.”  
Dean doubted it. For one thing, the look in Raphael’s mind when he had spoken the name at Dean…Dean shook his head. 

“Maybe,” Dean agreed, shrugging. “What’s with the champagne, Jo?” He asked, picking the bottle up.

“Don’t you know? It’s the restaurants anniversary.” She reminded him. He blinked. 

“Oh, I’d actually forgotten all about that.” He admitted, and Jo rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you did.” She muttered, shaking her head. “Well, Bobby and Ellen want you three and myself at a party tonight. Ellen’s throwing it at the restaurant, and she’s having you’re favorite band along.”

Dean looked at her, shocked. Jo giggled. 

“I’m kidding-you know how annoyed Ellen is at listening to Metallica twenty-four seven. She’s having her favorite band, not yours, to the restaurant.” She explained.   
That was actually more like Ellen, Dean thought with a nod.

“What, she’s actually bringing Apocalyptica to the restaurant.” Jo explained, and Dean blinked.   
“How’d she get them to the-” 

Jo interrupted before he could finish.

“She knew one of the band members a long time ago, and called him up. She offered free meals if they would perform for her restaurant’s ten year anniversary.” She said, sounding pleased. “I like them too, and they redid ‘nothing else matters’ by Metallica into a kind of classical song I think you might like.”   
Dean frowned. 

“I’ve never heard of it,” He admitted.

“Dude, you don’t listen to anything but the 80’s,” Sam pointed out dryly. Dean rolled his eyes. 

After a bunch of cheerful bantering as they put away the groceries, the four of them moved down towards the bottom of the restaurant. At the moment it was closed, but it would open near twilight, as it was quite beautiful then, with the sun hitting the chandeliers at just the right angle.

Bobby called the restaurant “Bobby’s Roadhouse”. There were a variety of people who came in and worked when Dean, Jo, and Sam were off duty-Pamela, who had been an old flame of Dean’s before he’d discovered his like of men; Becky (who had a serious crush on Sam), and Chuck. The three of them were friends with one another, and it seemed as though they were just as inseparable as Dean, Sam, and Jo were.

The place had gotten famous back in the year 2000, and it had taken off since then, though before it had managed all right with a steady stream of folk coming to see how good the place was. Dean had been there along with Sam ever since they were kids, and Jo was the same way. In fact, most of the customers here were linked with the place, somehow, and Dean thought that it felt…like home.

“Dean, would you mind putting ‘em boxes in the back ally? I’m afraid that we’re rapidly running outta room again,” Bobby said apologetically, as the three of them made it to the kitchen. Two medium empty boxes were sitting by the back door, and Dean grinned.

“Hey, wheels, sure I can,” He hefted the boxes, easily ignoring Bobby’s grumbled curses towards him. “What did your doc, Crawley, say anyhow?”

“Dr. Crawley has said that I’m lucky I’ll be able to walk, after that particular car accident,” Bobby said with a scowl. “I’m not happy about it, but at least I won’t be stuck in a wheel-chair the rest of my life.”

Dean frowned as something shifted…

Bobby, lying in the hospital bed, just getting the news that he’d lost his legs for the remainder of his life. He’d lost Ellen and Jo, and then he’d lost Rufus, and now he’d lost his legs…

“You okay, boy, you looked kind of white-faced there,” Bobby said with a frown. Dean shook his head, getting a pounding headache.

“Just a headache…” He muttered, moving towards the back door. “I’ll be right back.”

Outside, he dumped the boxes in the large dumpster that would take care of all the empty boxes. They donated things like that of what they didn’t use, to get more reputation for their restaurant. Dean noticed that twilight was nearing, and the shadows were thicker than normal in the alleyway. 

Sam, smiling at his brother being attacked by a vampire, not doing anything but just standing there and watching with a twisted look of satisfaction on his face…  
No, that wasn’t right-Sam would never do that to him, and what the hell would a vampire be attacking him for anyway? Besides, those things didn’t exist. 

Dean was heading back towards the Roadhouse, when he heard a noise behind the dumpster. Frowning, he moved towards it, wondering what it was, and feeling his unease grow.

He peeked around the dumpster, and was surprised to see-nothing. Frowning, he turned around and halted dead in his tracks at seeing Raphael standing before him, a smile growing on his face as Dean gaped at him. 

“I did promise that I would have you,” Raphael said simply. And then-he attacked, moving fast and pinning Dean to the ground, behind the dumpster so that no one would see them. Dean opened his mouth to yell for help, but was abruptly cut off when Raphael suddenly slammed his mouth against his own, cutting off any cries for help.

And Dean felt something that he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager:

Fear.  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Final part will be uploaded immediately after this one.

Sam felt that there was something wrong with his brother lately. Ever since that Raphael guy had attacked him a few months back, he’d been…off. There’d been one time where he had had a nightmare, and had woken the whole house up with his screaming. He’d talked about it shakily, telling Sam, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby what he’d dreamed, and it had sent chills down Sam’s spine. 

Dean had dreamed that he’d been in hell, and that he’d been torturing people-and enjoying it.

No wonder he had screamed himself hoarse, especially if he had held half of what Sam thought he had back from what he’d been telling them. 

There was a window that showed out into the alleyway in the kitchen. It had the unpleasant view of the back of the dumpster, but it was useful if people needed a quick escape should there be a fire emergency-or any other kind of emergency, really. It just so happened that the sink was right there beneath the window, providing a reason to go there and look. Sam went to get a glass of water, waiting for Dean to get back in so that he could tease him more to pick his spirit up.

He glanced out only at brick wall first, and then his eyes trailed to the ground behind the dumpster…and the glass in his hand shattered as it hit the floor with what he saw.   
Dean was pinned to the ground, with Raphael-or someone who looked an awful lot like him-on top of him. 

“CAS!” Sam bellowed, before grabbing the gun nearest him [above the sink window] and pelting out the door. He was unaware that he had managed to get the entire gang (including the three who usually covered for Sam, Dean, and Jo on their days off) running to see what was wrong.

Sam managed to get to Dean’s aid, just as it seemed that Raphael had been about to pull down Dean’s pants. Dean was shaking violently, and looking ill. Raphael seemed not to notice that Sam was there, until Sam pressed the gun against his head, and pulling the cockpit back. He was unaware of the entire gang behind him, with guns of their own.   
Raphael turned towards them, smiling. 

“Dean…” Raphael purred, looking towards him. “You’re little angel friend has no powers, Dean. You die, and I’m taking you straight down to hell…right where you belong. You remember that dream, don’t you Dean? It wasn’t a dream…it was real. In another life, in another time…you enjoyed torturing and killing and being tortured…you thought it was home, Dean.” Raphael licked his lips, and Sam saw Dean shut his eyes tightly as Raphael stroked him. “Dean, I know you want to belong to me…”

“Get. Off. Him.” Sam said those three words in the coldest tone that any one of them had never heard him use before. Raphael turned to look. 

“Sammy…little Sammy all grown up,” He whispered, tauntingly. Before he could finish, Bobby shot him in the left shoulder, but Raphael hardly seemed to care. “Aww…little Sammy frightened for poor Deanie…” Raphael bent down to play with Dean’s belt, and Dean squirmed beneath him. 

“Raphael,” A woman’s voice said calmly, and all of them looked towards her to see the blond haired cop standing before them. “I have warned you. You are to stay away from him,” 

The woman was pointing her gun towards Raphael, who seemed much more serious all of a sudden.   
“You bitch!” 

“People have called me that,” She agreed readily. “But you will leave him be. If I find you trying to mess with him again, I will kill you on sight. I rarely offer third chances, Raphael. Do not disappoint me.”

Raphael howled in fury, and then disappeared.

Literally disappeared.

They gaped, and turned towards the woman who looked at them with solemn eyes. 

“You have been given a fair warning, Dean. See to it that you do not screw up,” She noted, and then turned towards Sam. “You will find your mate soon enough, Sam. I am sorry, Jo, but the two of you are not happy together as you think…you are not soulmates, as Dean and Cas both are.” She turned towards Cass. “Do not waste what you have been given here, mortal. Treasure it always. I will make certain that he does not harm what is not his, despite his claims.” She informed them, and then vanished herself, leaving all of them to stare in utter bewilderment.   
\--


End file.
